Stories: Twin Twister
Story Written by: Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108 Plot Dr. Zack receives an unexpected visit. His nieces, Molly and Polly, not only visit him at his base, but also start messing around with his inventions and minions. But while Dr. Zack is busy doing his own work, the twins manage to wreck havoc in Echo Creek. It'll be up to the Locked Room Gang to stop the two girls before their mischief causes major trouble. Cast * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Jaiden * Dr. Zack * Miss Bloomina * Johnny McSplat * Splash * Bark * Breeze * Tempo * Opposite Blast * Electra * Scorch * Blade * Molly (NEW) * Polly (NEW) * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * The Retro Rebels ** Starcade ** Test Subject Blue ** Viking ** Pink Angel ** Licorice ** Smokey Bacon ** Owl ** Fat Cat ** Hot Air ** Warlock * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * Pinkie Pie * Gerald Note: If you want to join this story, consult Redfork2000. Story Dr. Zack is at his base, working on some new plans to defeat Blast and the rest of the Locked Room Gang. * Dr. Zack: We'll need something much more brilliant if we want to defeat Blast and the Locked Room Gang. * Miss Bloomina: I agree. But what should we do? * Johnny McSplat: Beats me. Say, where's Payton? * Miss Bloomina: I saw him leaving earlier. I think he said he was going to attack the gemstones. * Johnny McSplat: Oh, ok. I hope the guy doesn't come back all beaten up. * Miss Bloomina: Knowing him... he probably will, though. * Dr. Zack: Enough chatting! We have important work to do. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. * Dr. Zack: Johnny, open the door. * Johnny McSplat: Got it, doctor. Johnny McSplat opens the door, and sees two girls. * Johnny McSplat: I warn you. If you're here to make us buy your cookies, you're in trouble. *''points his ink pistols at the two girls*'' * Girl #1: Where's Uncle Zack? * Johnny McSplat: What? *''puts away his ink pistols*'' * Girl #2: Yeah, where is Uncle Zack? We came to visit him. * Johnny McSplat: Are you two saying that you're his nieces? * Dr. Zack: Johnny, let them come in. * Johnny McSplat: Come in, girls. The two girls come into the base, and are greeted by Dr. Zack. * Dr. Zack: Molly? Polly? I didn't know you were going to come for a visit. * Molly: It was a surprise. * Polly: But now that we're here... * Molly & Polly: *''shouting* Let's have some fun together! * Dr. Zack: Ok, calm down girls. You see, I'm quite busy right now. I have lots of work to do. * Molly: Aw... ok. * Polly: Hey, can we help you in you lab? * Dr. Zack: I'm sorry, but that's way too dangerous for a couple of girls like you. But I have some videogames you can play if you want. Maybe when I'm finished working, I can take you to eat some ice cream, or anything else you want. * Molly & Polly: *''shouting* ''Yeah! * Dr. Zack: Ok... the console is in the third room to your right. Go have fun. ''Molly & Polly runs to the room to play videogames. * Miss Bloomina: I didn't know you had nieces, doctor. * Dr. Zack: Well, I do. I just hope they won't get in the way of my plans. Next day, in Echo Creek, the Locked Room Gang is at the park, hanging out together. * Gerald: Boy, it's fun hanging out at the park. * Jaiden: Yeah, I agree! * Bonk Choy: Nothing like sunshine and happiness! * Green Shadow: Don't let your guard down though. Villains can be lurking, even in parks. * Bonk Choy: Yeah, yeah. But I'm prepared because I have brought my boxing gloves in case of an attack today! * Jaiden: Whoa, cool! * Re-Peat Moss: Now that's TRICKY! * Takeshi: How did you get them, Bonk Choy? * Bonk Choy: Kyoji bought them for me. * Kyoji: You can say it's a reward for his hard work in training. * Bonk Choy: Say, where are those seven gemstones? * Starcade: About them...Gary Garnet told me that they're off in a royal anniversary party in Gemstonia. Apparently it's for Diana's parents - the king and queen of Gemstonia. Sean Sapphire, on the other hand, I've heard that he's in a native island stopping an attack with Captain Red Shell's crew. * Bonk Choy: Woah! * Blast: That's quite some action they're having. * Alice: Should we go help them? * Blast: Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine. No one knows the sea better than Captain Red Shell and Sean. Suddenly, the Locked Room Gang receives a distress signal from the bakery. * Starcade: Distress signal coming from the bakery! * Bonk Choy: Well, what's "cooking"? * Green Shadow: Don't know. Guess we'll have to find that out ourselves...again. * Test Subject Blue: Retro Rebels reporting for duty! * Owl: We shall stop the enemy! * Pink Angel: Shall we go? * Blast: Let's go! * Jaiden: Come on guys! * Gerald: Gang, let's...oh nevermind, Blast said it already. The Locked Room Gang heads to the bakery. There, they find Pinkie Pie, who looks pretty surprised, and the bakery is a mess. * Blast: What happened here? * Alice: Pinkie Pie? * Pinkie Pie: You should've seen them. They blasted into this place at full speed, stole all the sweets they could, and then blasted out of here. Not even Red Fork could steal sweets that fast! * Green Shadow: Who are you talking about, Pinkie Pie? * Kyoji: And where did they head off to? * Pinkie Pie: Two girls, they looked even younger than Tommy. * Blast: Really? * Pinkie Pie: I didn't see where they were heading, but wow, they were faster than anything I've seen before! * Gerald: That's something new. * Green Shadow: Well, we have to go after them! * Bonk Choy: But what about the bakery? * Green Shadow: Forget about the bakery for now. We have two girls to find. We have to find them before they cause any more damage like they did to the bakery! * Licorice: Boy, we're doomed...we can't do it! * Pink Angel: Sure we can, Licorice! I have an idea to locate them! Pink Angel goes to Hot Air's hot air balloon and takes out a telescope from it. * Hot Air: HEY! * Pink Angel: I'll need that. Pink Angel flies up and looks through the telescope in an attempt to locate the two girls. Pink Angel manages to see two small blurs, dashing across the city, wrecking everything in their way. * Pink Angel: I see them, but I can't really identify who those two girls are. They're dashing all around Echo Creek, destroying everything in their way! * Starcade: Two girls? Dashing all around Echo Creek? What kind of powers do they even have? * Pink Angel: No idea, Starcade. * Starcade: Oh, I wasn't asking you. * Re-Peat Moss: I hope we won't have to find out where the TRICKY powers came from. * Green Shadow: But first, we have to go after them! * Blast: That's right. * Jaiden: But, how do we get them if they're so fast? * Gerald: Jaiden has a point. * Viking: We have to be faster! * Test Subject Blue: No, that won't work. We have to think smart on this one. * Smokey Bacon: But we don't have any information about who those two girls are! * Starcade: Knowing how a girl thinks since I'm a girl myself, I say we find a place where they'll most likely go to. Like a clothes store, toy store or something. * Bonk Choy: I got it, the bakery! * Green Shadow: *faceleafs* ''Bonk Choy... * Alice: That sounds like a good idea. * Jaiden: Let's try the clothes store. If they're stealing things they like, they'll probably go there eventually. * Green Shadow: Okay then, let's go! ''The gang goes to the nearest clothes store in Echo Creek. * Gerald: Okay, here we are. * Test Subject Blue: What do we do next? * Starcade: Once the two girls show up, I'll capture them. Just keep an eye out for them. * Test Subject Blue: Got it! After a couple of minutes, the gang sees two fast blurs dash into the clothes store. They steal lots of clothes, turning the place into a mess. * Gerald: Whoa! * Pink Angel: Those must be the girls! * Alice: Starcade, now! Starcade jumps out from her hiding spot and pins both girls to the ground. * Molly & Polly: Hey! What's the big idea!? * Starcade: You must be the troublemakers behind this. I'm stopping you two brats from causing further damage. Now who are you? * Molly: I'm Molly. * Polly: And I'm Polly. * Molly: And who are you? * Starcade: I'm Starcade, a veteran Star Fighter. I also help defend this city. Now why were you two attacking it? I suggest you to make your answers quick. * Molly: And I suggest you watch your head. * Polly: Security! Suddenly, something hits Starcade on her head from behind, knocking her out. The gang sees that it's Splash, who threw a rock at Starcade, knocking her out. * Pink Angel: I'll tend to Starcade! *grabs first aid kits from Hot Air's hot air balloon* ''Wow, this balloon sure is useful! * Hot Air: I heard that! * Splash: Why did Dr. Zack ask me to watch over these girls? I'm not a good baby-sitter. * Green Shadow: It's Splash! * Kyoji: Splash, what have you done to Starcade? ''*draws the Elementia* * Test Subject Blue: No one messes with our leader! You will pay for that! *points his proton cannon at Splash* * Re-Peat Moss: That's right, you TRICKY fish-human, whatever! * Viking: Yeah! * Owl: Like he said! * Bonk Choy: It's combat time! *puts on the boxing gloves Kyoji gave to him* * Splash: Hey, she messed with the girls first! I don't want to fight you guys, I'm just trying to watch over these girls, ok? Being a baby-sitter is harder than it looks. * Molly: But if you wanna fight... Molly and Polly run around the gang incredibly fast, steal the Elementia and the boxing gloves, and then dash away before the gang has a chance to retaliate. * Bonk Choy: Hey, my gloves! * Kyoji: My sword! * Gerald: Yikes. * Tommy: How did they do that? * Splash: Apparently they messed with Dr. Zack's inventions and got superpowers of their own. Just look at me trying to keep up with them! * Gerald: You don't say. Splash waddles, trying to keep up with the two girls, but failing miserably. * Splash: At this rate I'd have to flood the city to be able to keep up with those two troublemakers! * Bonk Choy: You'd probably need a mermaid to help you there. *snickers* * Green Shadow: I don't think it was a good idea to say that out. * Splash: If it weren't because I'm out of the water, and because I'm baby-sitting these two girls, you'd be in big trouble now. Splash continues waddling away. * Pink Angel: *carrying Starcade with its arms* ''How are we going to catch them now? * Bonk Choy: And retrieve our weapons? * Test Subject Blue: We can try implementing Starcade's strategy in other areas. Like the toy store! * Gerald: Yeah, but we're gonna have to catch up with them...a lot. * Alice: But if we catch them in the toy store, we can stop them from escaping again. * Blast: Sounds like a plan, I guess. * Test Subject Blue: To the toy store, it is! * Bonk Choy: Meanwhile, I can check out those cool new toys I've always wanted! * Green Shadow: Fight first, toys later. * Bonk Choy: Aw man! * Gerald: Gang, let's run! ''The gang goes to the nearest toy store in Echo Creek. * Gerald: Well, it looks okay on the outside. * Jaiden: I highly doubt it's actually okay. * Starcade: *waking up* ''This isn't the clothes store! Where am I? * Kyoji: Starcade, you're back! * Green Shadow: We're in the toys store. * Pink Angel: I'm so glad the medicine from Hot Air's first aid kit did the trick! * Hot Air: Remind me to never let my balloon near anyone again. * Starcade: But Molly and Polly...how did they escape? * Green Shadow: Someone knocked you out while you had them. * Bonk Choy: Let's just say that someone was a villain who had a grudge against you for a trick you played on him. Hee hee. * Starcade: Heh, guess I missed out a lot while I was unconscious. * Blast: *''sees two blurs pass nearby* ''They're getting very close. Get yourselves prepared. * Starcade: Alright then, I guess I'll capture them again. * Green Shadow: Are you sure? You were hurt the last time you tried. * Kyoji: Well, if she's willing to do so, let her do it again. * Starcade: Yeah, come on, Green Shadow! * Green Shadow: Okay then. I'm just constantly worried about my friends, I mean Splash hit her in the head earlier! * Starcade: Wait, Splash? * Kyoji: We'll tell you more about it later. * Starcade: Fine. I'll just wait for Molly and Polly to show up in this toy store. ''The gang waits for the twins to show up in the toy store. Suddenly, two blurs dash into the toy store, and run around the place stealing all kind of toys, and making the place a mess. * Alice: It's them! * Starcade: Well then, time to spring into action! Despite her previous head injury, Starcade leaps at Molly and Polly and starts attacking them. * Starcade: It's time to stop, you brats! * Molly: I think not. * Polly: I think it's time for you to fly. * Molly & Polly: Security! Starcade is blown away by a strong wind, and crashes into the wall behind her. The gang watches as this time Breeze is who stopped Starcade. * Breeze: You girls seriously need to behave. Splash literally begged me to help him take care of you two. * Molly: I guess we can get moving now. * Breeze: Why don't you head back to your rooms? * Polly: Gotta go! Molly & Polly dash out of the store with the stolen toys. * Blast: Oh, they won't get away this time! Blast flies at full speed after the twins, barely managing to keep up. However, Breeze then blows him into a wall with a strong wind. * Breeze: You're not doing anything to them. I told Splash I could take care of these two girls easily, and I'm going to do it. * Blast: *''dizzy after crashing into a wall* I see stars... * Breeze: Thank you, I am a star. The star of my team, that is. ''Splash finally arrives, waddling at a slow pace. * Splash: Where are the girls? * Breeze: The gang tries to catch them again, but I blew them away with zero effort. * Splash: Wow, you're amazing! * Breeze: No problem. All in a day of work. Now I'll go follow those twins before they get into more trouble. * Splash: Ok, thanks Breeze, you're the best. * Breeze: You owe me one. *''flies away*'' * Pink Angel: At least Starcade wasn't as hurt as before. * Starcade: Yeah. * Re-Peat Moss: Grr...those TRICKY brats! * Green Shadow: Where did the two girls run off to anyway? * Blast: I don't know... * Alice: Wherever they're headed, we have to think of another strategy. This isn't working. * Jaiden: Hold up, I'll call the others. * Licorice: But none of us are quick on our feet! * Smokey Bacon: I mean, yeah! * Green Shadow: Wait, what if we go after Breeze and ask her to help us? She can probably help us capture the two girls. We might have to fight her though to get her help. * Tommy: Do you think she'll help us? * Alice: I don't trust Breeze, but I guess it's worth a try. * Jaiden: I meant Den and Becca! (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000